Small Problem or Big Problem ?
by Raurawesome
Summary: Laura has a boyfriend but he has a 'small problem'. She goes to her bestfriend's to explain the 'problem' and to compare Ross' 'problem' tp her boyfriend's 'problem' but she realizes that Ross has a 'big problem'. RAURA. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys ! Here I come with a new lemon (again ? haha). It's a Two Shot, of course ^^. Well I think it's an original one, and I don't know how it came to my mind :O **

**So enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Laura Marie Marano was a girl satisfied with her life, she had a job, she had good friends and a cute boyfriend, but there was something wrong in their relation, something she wanted to change.

Here she was kneeling on the floor in front of her boyfriend, she rolled her eyes as he grabbed his cock, yeah it looked like a "GoGurt packet" in its width but its length was... well divided in two ? He was looking at her with a forced smile, she stood up,

"Listen Kyle, sex won't ever work between us erm..."

"Hey ! If you're not at ease with me, you can go !" He was putting his boxer and pants on, "I know you like your blonde best friend"

"Ross ? Noooo" She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss "I love you, Kyle ! Don't you forget it ! I'm gonna see a friend, I won't be long"

She put on her clothes and got out of the house, climbed in her car and drove to the house of someone who should help her with her problem,

* * *

"Hey Laur ! How are you? Come in !"

The blonde guy let her entering his house, he knew that something was bothering her, they sat in the living room, Ross was living here on his own and was focusing on his solo career now, he had won so many prices but on Laura's side she decided to take the Acting Way, but the two former Austin & Ally decided not to break contact, of course they didn't break contact with Calum and Raini,

"What's wrong, Laur ?"

"Ross... I want to tell you something ?"

"You love me and you dumped that douche ? Finally !"

She sighed, Ross wasn't a deep fan of Kyle, the two guys were jealous of eachothers, Laura knew about Ross' feeling for her, but she didn't want to venture to ruin her friendship, fans were disappointed when Laura told some interviewers that she liked Ross as a brother and Ross told that he loved her more than a friend, but the weirdest thing is that she dated Kyle the next day,

"Ross ! No we... have some...problems ?" He nodded, asking her to continue and she groaned "Our sex life is a mess ! I don't feel any pleasure in it, of course I stimulate my orgasms to make him think that I love it, but I don't Ross, I really don't..."

She looked at her bestfriend to see him looking at her with a shocked look on her face, but she slapped him on the arm when he began to giggle like a schoolgirl,

"What ? Really ? What a douche ! Why that ? Has he a little penis ?" No answers and that made Ross laughing louder than before, "Ross ! Ross ! That's not funny ! I guess I got it wrong !" She stood up and he grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare leaving, Marano" She gasped when she met the dark look of her bestfriend, "Why did you call me on ? Why didn't you ask Raini ? Why didn't you talk with... your dwarf ?" He began to laugh once again and she sent him a death glance, which permitted him to shut up immediately, he cleared his throat and looked at her seriously, she blushed under this gaze and bit her bottom lip "Well, Ross... I-I trust you very much and... I wanted to compare..." His eyes widened and he had his mouth open, "You-You want to compare my cock with your douche's one?!" He smirked "I finally understand why you came to me, if you wanted to see my cock you just have to ask" He winked at her and she slapped him on the arm, blushing hard,

"Ross stop being a fool and show me your... Penis" He came to her and whispered in her ear, making her shiver at the same time, "Laur... Don't be shy around me, 'cock' is not a dirty word" She crossed her arms and looked away, "Shut up, Ross !" He giggled, this girl will always surprise him, she passed from being polite to being impolite. He also wondered if she was more 'shy' or 'loud' in bed. He frowned, she had told him that she never felt any pleasure in the sex with K... that douche. Was it wrong to think about 'fucking' your bestfriend ? To bring her to paradise when she was dating some guy ?

Ross was a self-confident man in bed, his nickname was the 'Sex God', Laura didn't know about his reputation she was more focusing on her 'love live' with Kyle, haha what an irony ! Since she had began to date Kyle, Ross' feelings were focusing on other girls and how to get in their pants, a simple way to 'forget' about Laura but kinda hard because when he was in bed with those 'sluts' all he did was thinking about making love to his bestfriend. After all, he was 22 now and he can whatever the fuck he wants.

"Ross ?" He shook his head and looked over at his bestfriend, she was raising an eyebrow and waving at him, how long did he space out ? He stood up and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants fall at his ankles, leaving him in pink boxers, Laura looked up at him and bit her bottom lip once again. They looked at eachothers in silence despite the little smirk on Ross' face under Laura's behaviour, he shivered when he felt her hands on his thighs which trailed to the waistband of his boxers and let them fall where his pants were already. Her eyes widened when she saw his bestfriend's cock stand in front of her, he was well-endowed, next to him Kyle has no luck, she looked over at her bestfriend and he still had this stupid smirk on his face, well she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and stood up, blush all over her face, "That's it, thanks Ross !" He looked at her, confused "Erm no problem" he put his boxers and pants on, then a pregnant pause was floating in the room, but then Laura did something that Ross didn't expect her to do, she threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips, she groaned when she didn't feel him kissing her back, he took her by the shoulders and shook his head, "Laura, don't do something you'll regret later" he looked at her in the eyes, "You love Kyle, not me. We're bestfriend, remember ?" She looked down, he was so right, maybe she just found him attractive and just felt aroused by his 'penis' and nothing more, if there was any relationship with Ross, they both knew it will be around sex but she knew he has feelings for her but right now she just wanted to know the real definition of 'sex', she just sighed and picked her purse up, she went to his front door not wanting to look at him once more, she was disappointed he had rejected her but also proud because he understood she loved her boyfriend and didn't want to take advantage on her, she went out and slammed the door leaving the poor blonde with a broken heart, they both knew that doing what they did earlier wouldn't help her that much.

_What should she do ?_

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to try this and share this with you guys, so what did you think of it ? ^^**

**Shall I write more ? :D**

**Review. Fav. Follow.**

**Thanks ! You're the best :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last chapter of the TWO SHOT. Hope you'll like it ! And if you want to follow me on Twitter, my account is Raurawesome. **

**The more, the merrier haha.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ross was sitting on the couch in his living-room, bringing a hand to his lips. His bestfriend had just kissed him whereas she has a boyfriend. He couldn't believe it, how dares she ? That guy loved her, but so does Ross... It was a terrible Love Triangle well sorta it's not like Laura didn't like him and that douche liked him. But damn why did she kiss him ? Was she aroused by seeing 'him' ? And now she was returning to him... Why love has to be so awful ?

Laura was now heading to Kyle's but she couldn't help thinking about her bestfriend, gosh he was... a God ! She had never seen a 'penis' this size, was it a penis so ? She get out of her car, Kyle was on the couch watching football, with a beer in his hand he turned around to see his girlfriend, then his face teared in pleasure and her eyes widened when she discovered that his pants and boxers were on his ankles and that a girl... well _**slut**_ was sucking him off,

"WHAT THE HELL, KYLE ?!"

He jumped at her sudden tone, the girl looked up at her and shrugged while continuing her job, Laura stumped towards her and grabbed her by the hair, and threw her away, she was crying in pain while rubbing her hair, Laura sent her a death glare and she scoffed,

"That's what you get if you mess up with me, Bitch ! Now get out or I'll make you !"

She took her stuff and get out of the house, Laura was looking down not wanting to look at her 'boyfriend', he put his pants and boxers on and tried to grab Laura's hand but she stopped him, shooking her head,

"No, don't touch me... Leave me alone !"

"But babe ? I-I love you..."

"No, I know you don't mean it, go see your** fucking** slut !"

He grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her against the wall, she gasped when she met his dark glare, filled with anger, he brought a hand to her thigh slowly stroking it, and to put her leg around his waist, with his other hand he tore her clothes apart,

"I know you've never loved me, Laura... I'm aware I have a small cock, I know you were always simulating with me, and know I'm gonna fuck so hard that you'll scream my name for real, this slut was really enjoying it !"

"Of course she did ! She's a slut ! Now let me go, HELP HELP !"

"Shut your pretty fucking mouth !"

Ross was in his car in front of Laura's house, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and about her, he got out of his car and tried to search a sentence about how much he enjoyed that kiss even if she has a boyfriend, his thoughts were cut off with what seemed to be girl's screams, he knocked on the door "LAURA ?!"

Laura, on her side, was trying to push Kyle away, as he was stroking her breasts kissing her with passion, she let go of him and heard a scream, a scream which looked like Ross' "ROSS ! HELP !"

Ross' eyes widened and he opened the door, facing his 'bestfriend' almost naked, he stepped towards them, fists clenched, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DOUCHEBAG?!"

He grabbed Kyle by the next and pinned him to the wall where Laura was a few seconds ago,

"OUT OF MY SIGHT, SHORTY OR I'LL SWEAR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS !"

Kyle's eyes widened as he picked up his stuff and got out of the house slamming the door behind him, Laura was kneeling on the floor, shaking and crying, wrapped in sheets she had found on the couch "Thank God Ross, you were there..." he knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away, "Laur... You know I'll always be there for you..." She leant in but he looked away, "No Laura don't..." She looked at him in disbelief "Why Ross ? Why don't we try ?" He sighed "You just broke up with your boyfriend, well I guess and..." She stood up and removed the sheets, leaving her extremly naked in front of him, his eyes bulged, then he looked away, "Laura what are you trying to do exactly ?" She didn't answer his question and went to sit on his lap, he gulped '_Holy Shit' _She wrapped her arms around her neck and she looked into his eyes, she knew he was holding back, but she needed him so much right now, she could feel something poking between her legs and she smirked looking back at Ross, "Laura... You're not thinking right... Damn..." She had grabbed him through his pants and was now stroking him, Ross took her hand and looked at her in the eyes, "Don't Laura... Don't create feelings for me... We both know you only see me as a bestfriend" Her eyes were filling with tears and he hugged her, as she buried her head in his neck, he stood up with her in his arms, they went upstairs and he let Laura change into her pyjamas, once she was done, she went downstairs and he was sitting on the couch, "You're still here?" he looked over at her, "Yeah, I-I didn't want to leave you alone, he might come back, I also lock up the house" She smiled and went over to hug him, "Thanks Ross... I'm sorry I was too blind to realize..." She went in his arms and he rocked her, she soon fall asleep and she whispered "I love you..."

* * *

On the next day, Ross woke up with a start and smiled when he saw the little brunette in his arms but was also embarrassed when he had realized he had a 'morning boner'. He tried to let go of her embrace but had difficulties because the more he let go the more she tightened her arms around his neck, "Mmm Ross stay here..." He looked at her and she was slowly opening her eyes, "Good Morning, Laur..." she smiled and sit on his lap and unwrapped her hands from his neck, blushing slightly, did he hear what she had say last night, she hoped not, that would awkward she looked at him, why was she so blind, he was so sexy, so '_fuckable' _wait ! Did she just say that word ? And, oh damn she was feeling his hard cock against her butt, it felt so right ! She just rocked against him and he moaned, and looked away when he met my glance, "Laur... stop it..." She bit her bottom lip and keep on grinding into him, earning some beautiful groans from him, well there were only her pyjamas pants and jeans/boxers between them, she got off of his lap and went to kneel in front of him, "Laura... what the fuck are you planning to do?"

She smiles gratefully at him and then down at his jeans that are too tight right now, licking her lips. Ross looked over at her with a raised eyebrow then his eyes widened when he knew what she wants to do. _Holy shit_. Then she began to unbutton his jeans and she brought her hands to each side of them, and then came the boxers. The two 'bestfriends' shared a passionnate look and the brunette placed her hands gently on his thighs, making him jump as her hands are cold on his hot skin."Sorry," she says, not looking away from his 'big boy'. Laura pulled her pyjama t-shirts over her head, revealing her 'delicious' breasts. Ross did the same, throwing his t-shirt across the room "I'm going to taste you, Ross... Get ready and enjoy it" These words made the blonde young man gulp, her voice was so deep and it was so sexy. And before he could answer she ducked her head and he felt her warm wet mouth on him, sucking the tip gently as if it were an ice cream cone. _Holy fuck, that's brilliant_. She pulled away after a few seconds and he's breathing so hard. No girl had sucked him like this before. "Was that good?"He nodded fervently and she smirked a little as I took her hair in a ponytail and she bent over again, taking more of him in her mouth. He pushed on her head a little bit but she withdrew her mouth, coughing. She sent him a death glare and he bit on his bottom lip, whispering a little 'Sorry'. He moan as he closed his eyes feeling her warm wet mouth back on his cock as her mouth slided down further. He opened his eyes and the image alone almost made him cum. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she started bobbing her head up and down, her hands on the parts she couldn't take in her mouth. "Shit, Laura. That feels so good," He gasped then moaned loudly when she sucked on the tip again, this time not so gently and the pressure is so tight and perfect, just like her. He reached out one shaky hand and put it in her hair, caressing the back of her neck, encouraging her to keep going. Then all too soon Ross felt the rush of his orgasm coming on so quickly that he didn't have time to warn her. A choked cry escaped his mouth and his hips rise up off the couch, making him go deeper into her mouth.

She let go of his cock and he saw her swallowing, "That was fucking perfect" Ross said as he tried to regain his breath, she looked at him then at his cock, examining it, "You're so big... I hadn't see a penis that size before and wow it's breathtaking, even in my mouth I couldn't take all of it" Ross laughed at her behaviour "You're just to small in every hole, well I guess..." She stood up, smiling her breasts in front of him, she wanted to leave but he grabbed her arm "Hey, I just want to make you breakfast" he made her sit on his lap "And if I wanted you to be my breakfast, what would you say ?" She blushed a deep red and slapped him on the shoulder "Ross ! That's gross !" He grabbed her hips, not wanting her to leave his arms, she buried her head in his neck smelling his odor, hmm Ross' odor : a mix of sex sweat and a little bit of cologne, she bit down on his neck then licked it, he groaned as he buried his fingers in her hips, grabbing her tighter, "Laur... Stop it please..." She looked at him, their eyes met as their breathes increased, "Ross, do me one favor..." "Hmm?" "Make love to me" His eyes widened as he looked at the brunette in front of him, "What, no Laur... I mean erm..."

She stood up, taking off her shorts and panties, her shaved pussy in front of him, she went to lie on the other part of the couch, spreading out her legs to him, he looked at her and back at her dripping pussy, and he felt himself bending towards her and putting his lips on her vagina, kissing it, licking it... She brought her hands to his blonde hair, tugging at it as she was screaming his name, no one had never gone down on her and damn she was enjoying it, he inserted two fingers inside her as he continued to lick on her clit, nibbling it from time to time that's when she lost it, shooking from all parts of her body as he smirked licking his lips, he stood up his cock was painfully erected once again, "Ross... Lie down on the couch, I'm coming back" She stood up and her knees buckled, that was one hell of a orgasm, she smiled as she was looking after a condom, once she found one, she saw Ross lying on the couch, looking at her as she began to straddle his lap, putting the condom on his hard cock, "I want to take all of you, my pussy will suck you off, I want you to make me scream your name, please Ross, give me that fucking orgasm I beg you"

He was so tired of her talking in such a moment, he grabbed her by the hips and finally entered her, a loud shriek emited from Laura's throat when Ross' cock slammed fiercely into her. He brought his hands behind the couch as she began to move up and down on him, this beauty was his now and he could die happy, he sat down still staying inside of her, burying his head into her neck,

"_Say it," H_e mumbled hotly against her neck, pressing a damp little kiss to her throat.

"What ?" She said in a breathless voice,

"My name. Not your douchebag's now, scream it"

"Ross_,_" she cried weakly, digging her fingers into his back, making her tremble and writhe in his arms as he kept his pace. "_Fuck, Ross…"_

"Louder," he growled, pulling away from her neck, putting his arms on either side of her hips, his manly groans mixing with her female ones.

"Ross_!_" she cried out loudly, becoming more turned on by the minute as she watched his face changing from the different pleasure he was feeling. He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, resting his damp forehead to hers, their noses touching softly.

_"__More, Laura, please…" it was his turn to beg_ as she continued jump on him.

She smirked evilly, she kept on jumping on him as he brought his hands on her butt cheeks squeezing them very tight as he managed to meet her thrusts as she panted his name, almost screaming it. She felt him hit her bottom walls, he was so big inside her and her eyes at the back of her head, as he thrusted into her with strenght

"Come on, baby, come for me…" he said urgently, gritting his teeth against his own orgasm as he begged her to ride out her own.

"This feeling... I've never felt it ! Oh Ross..." She squeaked, tangling her fingers in his blonde locks as she pulled his head towards her, kissing him with passion as he sent her flying over the edge. I He didn't take long to follow suit, moaning against her mouth, his movements becoming sloppy and lazy quickly. They stayed in eachothers arms, forehead against forehead, he was still buried deep inside her as he was enjoying her pussy's contractions around him.

"Wow... That was amazing, thanks Ross"

"It was a pleasure, Laura !"

They looked at eachothers, embarrassed because what are they going to do now ? Were they a thing ? Their eyes met and Laura whispered in her ear, "I want to be your girlfriend"  
He looked at her, «Laura... is that because of my cock ?"

She shook her head,

"No because I was too blind to realize you were always there for me... And after that you helped with my problem, don't you ?"

He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her once again, in one day she passed from 'best friend' to 'girlfriend'.

_Well a big problem is better than a small one, right ?_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool :D**


End file.
